epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 2: GIR 5 Life vs Gliscor Fan
I forgot how to make a blog what do I do. Welcome to another tourney battle in which people do tournies and battle each other to the death. No wait, that's Wiki Kombat. Never mind. Anyway, today you have Gliscor, the self-proclaimed ignorant fool of the entire wiki, facing GIR, the infrequent fool of the wiki. Oh wait I did an intro thing too. Uhm. How do I words. Halp GIR: So, like, we know that Gravity falls is the best thing ever, right? ~Gliscor Fan has just stepped right in~ Gliscor: Woah there mate, we all know that Gogo Tomago is the most badass character ever. GIR: What? Of course not! Bill is obviously much more badass! Gliscor: Oh wow, then fuck you mate. GIR: Do you want to go? Gliscor: No fucking shit I’m gonna go. GIR: then let’s do this! FOURTH OFFICIAL RAP TOURNEY BLOG DEALEO MAN THING VERSUS BEGIN! OH SHIT M8 WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? GIR: Wake me up! Before this GoGo? Must be Dreaming or DWAS went super loco! It's round 2 Tomago! I'll leave you achin! Biggest thorn in the guys side since Joeaikman! No mistakin! GIR's in Duty Mode! Try Harder you damn fool! A YIAY comments your only impact ? All I've got to say is "cool cool" Justin time to take your gaze of Nathan's Sausages, you pervert! You've made the WikiMAD. They're glad that Glisc had felt the wrath of Girbert! Glisc: I’m taking out the trash, packing in this dysfunctional robot While you’ll be crying to Mabel once my own flow starts to pop Don’t hug me, you’ll be scared when I spit better bill Cypher's Turning my raps into a sickening disease, like Doug Walker vs Markiplier! You had your way with Noah’s blogs, getting him ProbablyBanned, Then again, your favorite show has a worse concept than Grojband ! Like your infrequent battles, your first verse was just awful So head back into the kitchen and make me some waffles! GIR: Hate to Pop your bubble kid, but this ain't the Nerd Lab! It's a Death Battle! Not a Rap Prattle! Noah's dealt better stabs! Kick Yosh VA in the Vag! You've made this GIR bloody MAD! Cause I'll Sher-win at any cost! Just ask my main homeboy Drak! Speaking of: It's time for How To Make Suggestions; Gliscor Listen up: You facing Drac was just spectacular: You both Fucking Suck!! Otherwise; Your shits too Similar! Learn to make your battles fun! Cause like Victory, Stress and Reality; your tiny fame's an illusion! Glisc: You probably stole that verse from wonder too, Good thing I’ve arrived I’ll avenge a warrior, and captain, you’re gonna lose all 5 lives Man, even the Adult Stuff Bill Nye does doesn’t leave me unfazed So why don’t you just plop on your knees and Hail the Bikini Mage Dude, what’re you gonna do? Side with Drak on something I never did? Bitch, you’re less trustworthy than Jason Voorhees with his Chasing Stick ! You might want to PM Metal and tell him how hard I destroyed you and Like the Fazbear Band, you’ll be left in a mechanical garbage shoot who won me him her they Category:Blog posts